omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Specimen 8
Character Synopsis Specimen 8 (A.K.A. Deer Lord) is a hostile enemy encountered in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. ''Specimen 8 is a floating deer-like figure wearing a long black cloak. Its antlers are long, somewhat symmetrical, short, sharp, and spider-like, lacking the beam-and-tine structure typical of most deer. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-C', possibly '''High 3-A ' Verse: Spooky's House of Jumpscares Name: Specimen 8, Deer Lord Gender: Unknown, seemingly male based on voice Age: Unknown Classification: Specimen, Ghost, Deer God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption (Can absorb it's victims into it's cloak and have them subjugated to an endless darkness), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Holds it's own space, that is shown to be a forest with many structures), Perception Manipulation (Can cover the opponent's vision with static and can inflict strong visual hallucinations), Darkness Manipulation (It's cloak contains nothing but darkness inside. Passively creates a dark halo ring around itself), Non-Corporeal (Is noted to be Incorporeal, further shown when it goes through physical objects), BFR (Can send people to it's realm where they will eventually be finished off by Specimen 8), Size Manipulation (Can grow larger than humans), Soul Manipulation (Specimen and Monsters possess the ability to attack and destroy souls. Scales to other Specimen who can harm The Player, who at that point was implied to be a ghost), Immortality (Type 7), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(The size of his pocket reality should give him this level, given it's a large forest with it's own structures. Able to kill The Protagonist, who is able to trade blows with Specimen, even ones that are on par with White Face, who created and warped 40 rooms), possibly '''High Universe Level '(On par with Monsters such as Monster 5, who is implied to have created The Deformity Wing, which is a endless location) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Able to keep up with The Player, who can swing his axe as these speeds) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' '''Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Can harm and kill The Protagonist. Created his own space that is the size of a forest), possibly '''High Universal '(Scales to Monster 5, who is implied to have created The Deformity Wing, which is an endless location) '''Durability: Multi-City Block Level, possibly High Universe Level '(Comparable Specimen can tank hits from The Player, who himself fight Specimen that are as powerful as White Face, who can create and distort 40 large rooms retroactively). Non-Corporeality and the nature of already being dead makes Specimen 8 harder to kill through convient methods 'Stamina: Very High Range: Melee range, higher with teleportation Intelligence: Unknown, but has some level of awarness Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Deers Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Darkness Control:' Specimen 8 has shown they can wield the darkness, as shown they create a dark ring around them that damages all beings who enter it. In addition, it's cloak contains nothing more than Darkness, with it being able to absorb beings and trap them there for eternity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Spooky's House of Jumpscares Category:Specimen Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Animals Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Absorbers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:BFR Users Category:Size Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3